<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss It Away by JenCollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738626">Kiss It Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins'>JenCollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>21st's SPN writing challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headaches, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Prompt writing, good boyfriend Cas, trying the best to help, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels are watching over you, Dean. And this one would do anything to help you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>21st's SPN writing challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss It Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry about today's story but my head was being a bitch (again) and hurting way too much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kiss It Away.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was having a headache, a really bad one again. It wasn’t anything unusual after Michael had wrected him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was another really bad one, Dean was grumpy and snappy, he couldn’t eat and was nauseous almost all the time. When he tried to sleep, it just got worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was driving Cas mad because he couldn’t help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dean? - Cas knocked softly on Dean’s door, earning just a muffled groan as response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the door open and walked inside to see Dean curled up on his side on the bed, his eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stands there just watching Dean all wrecked and in pain for a moment before taking his trench coat and suit jacket off and padding to the bed, sitting down to take his shoes off too before getting into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- What are you doin’? - Dean murmured, opening his eyes with a loud huff of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Trying at least something to sooth your pain away. I can’t heal you but at least I can try to just be your comfort. - Cas pressed as close to Dean as possible without moving him, softly wrapping one arm around him, starting to play with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stayed silent, gazing in Cas eyes for a moment before closing his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was breaking Cas’ heart, he wished that he still could heal Dean with just one touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for some time, just silence and dark around them, Cas softly running his fingers through Dean’s hair, thinking furiously about what more he could do to help Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Dean, I have a silly idea of what I would do to help you. At least a bit. - Cas whispered in the dark, searching Dean’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean stayed unmoving for a moment longer before sighing and slowly opening his eyes and gazing into Cas’ blue ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Please. I trust you. - Dean huffed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Are you comfortable? - Cas stilled his hand for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked like he was considering it for a long moment before cuddling closer against Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas, his face pressed against Cas’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Now am. - He murmured, his lips brushing against Cas’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Good. See you on the other side, okay? - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just hummed, pressing his face firmer against Cas’ neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas softly wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close, placing one hand on top of Dean’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes start to glow with the remains of his grace, he concentrates as much as he could on Dean. Just after a moment his hand started to glow too and then it was all over, the room was dark and Cas was left exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dean’s body was finally relaxed, his breathing even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has fallen asleep, tucked away in the safety somewhere deep in his own mind, finally free of pain and able to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Everything’s gonna be alright, Dean. - Cas whispered softly before placing a kiss on top of Dean’s head, closing his own eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>